The Kid's Company
by GloriaFan
Summary: Several of Kid's relatives come for a visit.


_**~ The Kid's Company ~**_

* * *

A _Kids Incorporated/The Cosby Show _crossover by GloriaFan

* * *

Kid sat down outside the P*lace, waiting impatiently for his distant company to arrive. He continued to wait for what seemed like an eternity, flipping his hat around. He eventually got up and walked inside to grab a soda from Riley. He went back out to the bench and sat down with his soda.

"Sheesh, isn't it about time for them to get here, Kid?" Stacy asked sitting down beside the Kid and sipping her own soda.

"Be patient, Stace." He said, tapping his fingers on the bench.

They sat and talked about different music and movies for a little while. A huge grin crept across his face when a vehicle with his cousins pulled into the small space right outside the P*lace. He got up, straightened his hat as he walked towards the vehicle with Stacy following behind. They all got out one by one, his aunt, uncle and cousins. As they walked into the P*lace, chatting, they were surprised to find the other kids and Riley at the counter.

"Oh, hey guys! I didn't know you guys were gonna be here…other than Stace." Kid said sitting on the barstool.

"Do you think we would miss something this huge?" Gloria asked, walking over to Kid and putting her arm around him.

"You must be Gloria." Clair said, advancing to Gloria and shaking her hand politely.

"Yeah, that's me, and I guess your Kid's aunt, Clair?" Gloria asked with a smile.

"Here let me get you guys some menus." Riley said, grabbing a pile of menus, and giving them to Vanessa.

"Oooo, what should we get, Kid? I mean, what's the best dessert?" Vanessa asked wrapping her arm around Kid's neck.

"The malted… 100% the malted." He replied shooting a grin at Riley.

"Comin' right up, guys." Riley said.

"Wow, that looks good, Riley." Rudy said, eyeing the malted Riley was preparing.

"Thank you, Rudy." Riley replied, handed the malteds to Cliff.

"Thanks, Riley." Cliff said grabbing the desserts. "I'll bet these are great." He said taking a sip of his own. "Oh, these are good! Try yours, Denise."

"Oh, Rahsa- I mean Kid, these are great!" Denise said taking a sip and then winking at him and remembering what he had told them over the phone…to call him Kid and not Rahsaan. Each of the Huxtables said something similar about Riley's good old-fashioned malts.

"Wow, seriously, I have dined all over New York, and never have I found such a malt." Clair said, lounging back in her seat and continuing the malt. "So, Kid, we'd love to hear you sing, why not sing a little tune or two for us?" Clair said setting her cup onto the table.

"OK, I'll prepare a little tune for you guys. With Kids Inc's help of course…" he said getting up and huddling with the other kids.

"So, what do you want to sing, Kid? _Fame_? _Freeway_? _Don't Make Me Sorry_? _Stir It Up_?" Renee asked.

"No, I think I want to do something different. How about that one we were practicing last week?" Kid said confidently.

"But Kid, we only practiced it once." Ryan said slightly worried.

"It doesn't matter. I want to." Kid said reassuringly.

"Alright then. Acapella?" Gloria asked.

"Nope, Singing Machine." Kid said. Stacy put the tape in the Machine and turned it on. They gathered on stage.

"_At first I was afraid, I was petrified, kept thinking I could never live without you by my side, but then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong and I grew strong and I learned how to get along, and so your back from outer space, I just walked in to find here with that sad look upon your face, I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made leave your key, if I'd a known for just one second, you'd be back to bother, now go, walk out the door, just turn around now, 'cause you're not welcome anymore, aren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye, ya think I'd grumble, ya think I'd lay down and die? Oh, no, not I, I will survive, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll make it by, and I've got all my life to live, and I've got all my love to give, and I'll survive, I will survive, hey hey, it took all the strength I had not to fall apart, trying to mend the many pieces of my broken heart, and I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself, I used to cry but now I hold my head up high, and you see me, somebody new, I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you, and so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free, 'cause now I'm saving all my loving for someone who's loving me, now go, walk out the door, just turn around now 'cause you ain't welcome anymore, weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye, you think I'd grumble, you think I'd lay down and die, oh no not I will survive, I will survive, I-I will survive…" _

Kid finished his song and took a bow.

"Oh, that was amazing!" Denise said giving Kid a hug.

"Thanks. But, it's getting kind of late and I think we should be going home." Kid said.

"Yeah, we'll head on home." Cliff said.

Kid took his relations to his home and showed them where they would sleep.

"So, this is where Clair and Cliff will sleep." Kid's mom explained, pointing to the guest room. "Vanessa, Denise and Rudy can bunk with me. Good thing Kid's dad is on a business trip or else we wouldn't be able to house you all. And Theo can sleep with Kid." She said pointing out the rest of the room's.

"Great!" Kid exclaimed, taking his companion to his room. Theo let out a yawn.

"I'm tired." Theo said lying down on his sleeping bag.

"So am I. I think I'll hit the hay." Kid said, yawning himself.

"Kid?" Theo asked, sitting back up in his sleeping bag.

"Yeah?" Kid replied.

"W-whatever became of Billy?" Theo asked. "I mean – if you don't want to talk about it, that's okay, but I'd like to know – '' Theo jumbled out.

"I don't know." Kid said lying back on his pillow.

"So, your big brother has become – become – estranged?" Theo asked quietly. Kid nodded. "Sorry."

"No, don't be. It was his fault, not yours." Kid said with a sigh.

"Do you miss having an older brother?" Theo asked, standing up and sitting down on the bed beside Kid.

"Sometimes. But not today." Kid said with a smile.

"Why not today?" Theo asked.

"Because you're here." Kid said, his smile broadening.

"How about we both agree to be brothers. Since neither of us have one." Theo said, straightening up and scooting up beside Kid. Turning to his back, he yawned again and whispered. "Good night, Kid."

"Good night, Theo." Kid said, falling asleep.

After a good night's rest, they headed back to the P*lace for the day's concert.

"So, will you be using yesterday's song, Kid?" Clair asked sipping her malt.

"Yep, I can't wait." Kid said grinning.

"Well, you will do amazing!" Theo said.

"Thanks." Kid said.

Gloria stepped over to the table and informed Kid that his number was in about two minutes. So he stepped up to the stage and took lead vocals on his song. He knew that with his family sitting there, he could be appreciated. He felt good as he came off the stage and sat right back down beside Theo.

"That was great!" Theo smiled and gave him his approval. Kid felt good having someone to look up to. Being that his brother had so unexpectedly left when he was younger about three years ago, before he moved.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

The next day, the family busily bustled about the kitchen, attempting to prepare for the coming day. Noises of cereal and milk pouring into bowls, the fridge shutting constantly, and people occasionally stepping on each other's feet filled the normally empty kitchen as an amused Kid sat and watched the craziness, laughing at each one of Cliff's smart remarks.

"You think this is crazy? You should come stay at our house; at least dad knows how to behave when he's company." Denise said, sitting down at the table with a bagel.

"Really? I could imagine that." Kid said, nodding.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"And then see, Theo comes home with his ear pierced and tries to hide from me, but of course it was all in vain, because you know me, they used to call me 'Super Snooping Huxtable' in high school…" Cliff said later that night.

"Hey! That was not what happened." Theo explained. "See, dad has certain way of twisting things to fit whenever he wants them too." Theo said, from his seat beside Kid.

"Well, it was infected so thanks to Denise, I found out." Cliff continued.

"Was that true, Theo?" Kid asked.

"Well, yeah, that was true…" Theo said with a bit of an eye roll.

"So then – '' Cliff started fully prepared to finish his story.

"Cliff, it's getting late, we really should go to bed." Clair said with a yawn.

"You're right. But let me finish my story first." Cliff replied, continuing the story. Clair got up and motioned the rest of the bunch towards their bedrooms. "Don't leave me! I hate being left in the middle of a story!" Cliff exclaimed angrily, following Clair into the bedroom.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Gloria walked into the P*lace, finding Kid and the Huxtables sitting there, talking with Riley wiping the counter.

"Hello, Gloria." Cliff said, kindly greeting her.

"Hello, Dr. Huxtable, how are you this morning?" she asked.

"Good, but I'd be better if you'd call me Cliff." He said with a smile.

"Alright." She said, sitting down at the table.

"So, Gloria, I believe you are the one person I haven't really gotten to know very well…tell us about yourself." Denise said, scooting her chair closer.

"Well, let's see, I'm 14, I'm a great singer according to my friends, of course I don't really think so, I enjoy English, and my favorite artist is Madonna." Gloria said, counting off the items on her fingers.

"I bet you do some great covers. What are your favorite songs to sing?" Clair asked with a smile.

"I think that my favorites are the duets I did with Mickey, before he moved." Gloria replied.

"Mickey…I think Kid told us about him…didn't he move just a couple of months ago?" Vanessa asked. Gloria nodded.

"So, what are your favorites, Kid?" Rudy asked glancing at him.

"All the Motown covers I do. Someday I'm going to become a superstar, and they'll sign me." Kid said staring off into space.

"Earth to kid! I don't think the room is big enough for me, you, your family, and your ego." Gloria said, partly scolding her band mate.

"Alright, I'm out of it!" Kid said with a grin.

"Well, that means we can have another malt." Cliff said, finding a halfway decent excuse for ordering another dessert. "Riley one malted please." Cliff yelled to behind the counter.

"Hey guys!" Renee said as the three other kid entered the P*lace.

"Guys, you remember Renee, Ryan, and Stacy, don't you?" Kid asked.

"How could we forget! Three kids under 13 that can sing better than most people in their 30's!" Renee blushed.

"Awww thanks." Renee said, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, they know us, but I don't think we've had proper introduction to them." Ryan said extending his hand to Cliff.

"I'm Ryan." He said.

"I'm Dr. Heathcliff Huxtable, but, you can call me Cliff." Cliff said with a smile.

"I'm Stacy." Stacy said, outreaching her hand Clair.

"Well, aren't you just precious?" Clair said, hugging Stacy compared to shaking her hand.

"Thank you." Stacy said, blushing slightly also.

"These are our little trolls; Denise, Theo, Vanessa, and Rudy." Cliff explained pointing out each of the kids to Ryan, Stacy, and Renee.

"Wow, Renee, aren't they neat…Renee?" Stacy asked, not finding her sister where she was standing. Looking across the room, Stacy saw that her sister had broken the ice quicker than her or Ryan.

"Make like your sister and talk." Cliff said to Stacy, smiling.

"I'm Stacy." Stacy said, walking over to the littlest.

"I'm Rudy." Rudy replied. "I'm the littlest." She said matter-of-factly.

"Hey, so am I! At home I only have one sister, Renee, but I'm the littlest in the band, too." Stacy said. Back on the other side of the room, Ryan had begun to talk to Vanessa. Renee saw that her companion had been stolen so getting up she walked back over to Denise and joined the conversation between her and Gloria.

"So, you're in an advanced science class?" Ryan asked. Vanessa nodded. "So am I!" Ryan exclaimed, sitting down beside her. Looking at his friends conversing with his family, he smiled and looked up at Theo.

"I knew you would like them." He said crossing his arms and smiling wider.

"Any friend of yours is a friend of ours." Theo said with a smile.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"Goodbye!" they said in unison, waving form the back of the vehicle. The kids stood behind, waving.

"Wow, Kid! You have some really awesome relatives!" Gloria said.

"Yeah, Vanessa and I can finally talk about something interests me. But she's not nerdy." Ryan said with a sigh.

"And me and Rudy were sharing ideas about being the youngest." Stacy said, leaning her head down on her fist.

"And me and Denise talked about – things." Renee said, attempting to recall what exactly it was they were talking about, considering she got there halfway through the conversation.

"We talked about music." Gloria said.

"You should invite your cousins over more often." Ryan said with a smile.

"I knew you would like them." Kid said smiling, and walking back into the P*lace to join his friends. "I just knew it."


End file.
